1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for drying a compact.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been widely known methods for forming a compact by introducing a slurry containing a ceramic powder or a metal powder, a binder, and a solvent capable of dissolving the binder into a compaction die, and compacting the slurry in the compaction die (see, for example, Domestic Re-publication of PCT International Publication No. WO2009/104703). The resulting compact is subjected to a drying step. In the drying step, the solvent contained in the compact is removed, so that the compact is dried.